Remote, A Secret Society (not deleted, but methinks it´s super bad)
(a/n Staked out by Sundoge, who has now changed to this account.) Somewhere out there there is a society called Remote. If you look it up on Google you will find TV remotes,. But trust me, it is real. Their goals are to take down the government, but they don't take democratic or any known type of political system. There is a video out there somewhere. It is of a lady babbling and the screen hypnotizes you. The video makes you a slave to them. Then they tell you their charter. However, it is their edited charter; the real one is in their library. Remote has a leader that is not named. He wears a mask over his head with a large brimmed hat. He wears a three pieced suit that no piece matches. From what I heard about him he is more like a dictator then a leader. One night I was bored and I was watching random videos on YouTube. In related videos I clicked one that was a message from Remote. I watched it and it was this woman babbleing on how they want to reteat from the government. It was telling on how they are anywhere and everywhere. The screen was blue and it started to expand and get all pixelated and it made my eyes not close. I kept watching. What came on was their charter. It was telling me how useless I was and I should join them. They said join them so they can build their own country to have war with the US. After the videos were over watched something else and took it as some troll or a bunch of crazy loons that I payed no attention to. That night I went to bed and in the back of my mind I kind of thought about it. It was strange my dream that night was lines and lines of lighted dots. It was drifting in and out of blackness and light. I woke up the next morning behind the weel of my car in a vacant field, dressed in my PJs. I unbuckled my seat belt and walked around. I sat back down and turned the key. My car wouldn't start so I got back out of my car and tried to see where I was. I saw my tire tracks in the dirt so I followed them, but they went for what I estimated to be two to three miles to the main road. I turned back to my car to see if I had a cell phone or anything on me. Like I thought, I didn't. I wondered for a few hours. By then I was hungry and it was getting dark. I thought I should make an attempt to get onto that main road so I walked. Then a car stopped on the main road, and a figure walked out. At first I was like, "Yay! Help thank you!" but then I thought "This is creepy." The figure got clearer but it was about five or seven at night so even if he was a serial killer I would go with him. He was tall dressed in a grey suit and showed me a badge with a large R on it, and told me to follow him. We drove into the woods in front of a building. I was escorted into it. It was dark and abandoned looking, but there were masked guards in the windows. I was scared stiff, like I was frozen and someone was dragging me in. I was given a suit to wear and was taken into a garage and told that the leader wanted me to drive a truck to Canada tomorrow morning. He walked me up stairs into a sleeping quarters where five other men were sleeping. I remember he gave me a box of crackers and said, "Eat this, then go to bed." So I did and went to bed. That morning I woke up and one of the guys were taken to the Leader. I poked my head out and I saw the men go into the office. I then heard a gun shot. When I turned around to get my jacket on all the other men were gone. I went to the garage and started to pull out. In the distance I heard police sirens. In the rear-view mirror I saw flashing red and blue lights and a cop was yelling, "Get outta the car!" I was thrown and then handcuffed into a police transporter and outside the windows I saw the leader getting pulled into a police car. At the police station the cops interrogated and told me that I was in a terrorist organization funded and run by outside forces that were investigated by the FBI. The leader was called Histoni Belarvi. For years they have been brain washing Americans into trying to destroy the US. UPDATE The man who was supposed to be the leader was let out today with a no guilty by reason of false identity. The real leader, some of his people and a few cars were missing in the raid of the leader's compound. The police and FBI consider them as armed and dangerous. Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Well, that was pointless.